Date Night
by Cassandra147
Summary: Four kids and two demanding jobs make finding personal time difficult. Part of the Linzin Kids AU.


_Summary: Four kids and two demanding jobs make finding personal time difficult._

_Author's Note: Part of the Linzin Kids AU, but separate due to rating. _

* * *

><p>Scowling, Lin strode from the training grounds of Police Headquarters. She left behind many pairs of wide eyes and more than one officer scrambled to get out of her way.<p>

"- that or Master Tenzin is spending too much time in Council if you know what I mean," muttered someone as she passed.

Lin gritted her teeth. She forced her feet to keep moving, to prevent her from wheeling about, finding the culprit, and verbally flaying him before assigning him to the drunk tanks for the next month.

Yes, she had been a bit irritable recently. She had good reason: the Stormwing Triad had challenged the Eel-Sharks for control of the Ninth Borough resulting in a spate of assaults and murders. On top of that, the city's annual budget review was being conducted, ensuring she spent hours with the accountants, going through ledgers, or hours with the Council justifying the expenditures and RCPD's requested increases.

Why anyone would think her irritability had anything to do with her sex life - she and Tenzin were perfectly fine in that department, thank you very much.

Except, as Lin came to think of it, when was the last time they had had sex?

It was only Wednesday so it was understandable that this week they hadn't so far...but last week?

Last Friday night?

No, she had been stuck dealing with a triple homicide and reporters who wanted to turn people's losses into their headlines.

Last Tuesday morning?

No, they had started, but then the phone had rung and Tenzin had to go in to deal with a threatened strike of the railway workers.

Monday night, two weeks ago?

No, the twins had caught a stomach bug so she and Tenzin had taken it in shifts to stay up with them.

Approaching her office, Lin finally managed to locate the last time she and Tenzin had been intimate - almost a full month ago. And, she recalled, it had been a rather rushed affair. While she didn't object to a quick fuck, she objected to such being the only instance within the past month.

Her displeasure must have shown on her face for her assistant, Ichrio, asked, "Sir, is something wrong?" as she entered her office suite.

"You could say that," she said. Lin paused at his desk, lips pursed and still scowling. Ichiro straightened his shoulders and did his best to maintain a unruffled demeanor although he couldn't quite meet her gaze with aplomb.

"Can I assist, sir?"

"Do I have any meetings scheduled after six?"

"Yes, sir. One with Captain Dehua at six-fifteen, another at seven with the Harbormaster to discuss anti-smuggling operations, and the _Republic Times_ wants ten minutes sometime today about the Juniper Street murders - I thought to squeeze an interview in-between the other two," answered Ichiro.

"Get ahold of Dehua and Pakak and rescheduled with my apologies. Tell the _Times_ they can have fifteen minutes tomorrow morning. Don't feel you have to apologize to them," Lin ordered. "I'm leaving at six and I don't want to be called back in unless it is life or death."

"Yes, sir. I'm pass along the word."

"Good. When you're done with that, ring Air Temple Island, please."

"Yes, sir."

Lin left him to it. Inside her office, she surveyed the reports awaiting her attention. After prioritizing them, she delved into the most urgent with determined alacrity.

Within a couple of minutes, her phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I've rescheduled Harbormaster Pakak for tomorrow at ten thirty and Captain Dehua for one fifteen. The _Times_ will send someone over at nine twenty and I have Mistress Nyima on the line for you."

"Thank you. Put her through."

Lin scrawled her signature as the call was transferred. When she heard the click of connection, she said, "Nyima?"

"I'm here," replied a woman's voice, matronly yet cheerful. "Is this you, Lin? These devices make everyone sound so strange."

"Yes, it is." Automatically, Lin asked, "How are the kids? Are they behaving?"

"They're fine. They've been helping Acolyte Yoshi in the gardens since they got home from school."

"That should keep them out of trouble," said Lin. Nyima hummed her agreement. Lin cleared her throat. "I have a favor to ask, Nyima."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind watching the kids tonight? Tenzin and I - we - ah -" Unseen to Nyima, Lin blushed. A decade older than Tenzin, Nyima had babysat both him and Lin as children. Which, Lin had just discovered, made trying to explain the situation very awkward for her.

"You need some time to yourselves?" suggested Nyima thankfully. Lin swore she could hear amusement in the older acolyte's tone, but Nyima kept her composure. "I understand completely. You've both been so busy since he went back to the Council. Don't you worry about the kids a bit. I'll get them fed and into bed. You go and enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Nyima. We'll drop by the island, to change and say goodnight, first."

"Of course. I'll see you soon?"

"About six."

"Good, very good. Goodbye, Lin."

"Goodbye, Nyima." Hanging up, Lin waited a second then picked up the handset again.

"Operator here. To whom may I connect you?"

"City Hall, 28."

"One moment please." While waiting, Lin skimmed the first paragraph of her quartermaster's report on proposed acquisitions.

"You have been connected. Thank you for your patience." The line clicked over.

"Councilman Tenzin's office, Hanae speaking, may I ask who is calling?"

"Hanae, it's Chief Beifong. Could you transfer me to Tenzin?"

"He's finishing up with a representative from Nikaho - if you don't mind waiting a few minutes?"

"Fine." Lin set the handset down, returning to her paperwork. She managed to read through half of the quartermaster's report before she heard her husband's voice.

"Lin? What is it?" he asked rather curtly. As Lin picked up the headset to respond, she noted that she wasn't the only one acting prickly.

"We're taking tonight off," she announced. "Nyima's watching the kids."

"What?"

"You realize we haven't had proper sex in over a month?"

"Wh - ah - " Lin pictured him staring at the phone in utter disbelief, unsure if he'd heard what he thought he'd heard.

"Sex, Tenzin. In a damned month."

"No, it hasn't - what are you - _I'm at work!_"

"Yes, I know," she drawled. "That's just it - work and the kids and the Temple and whatever the fuck else keeps getting in the way."

A bit patronizingly, he tried, "Lin, we knew this was going to be -"

Interrupting, she repeated firmly, "We're taking tonight off. Dinner in the city. No kids. No Temple. No work. Hell, we can spend the night in the city."

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before he asked, in a quiet manner, "You're serious about this?"

"Yes."

"I should be ready to leave by six. Should I meet you at home or -"

"At home. I should be done around six too."

"Did you have any particular restaurant in mind?"

"Someplace we won't get gawked at too much," Lin replied, "and no place using finger bowls."

"I think I can accommodate those stipulations," Tenzin said. "I'll make a reservation for seven?"

"Better make it seven fifteen just in case."

"I will." He paused. "Lin...I...this is a good idea."

"It's mine, means it's good by default," Lin quipped, smiling a little inspite of herself. She was sure Tenzin was rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. She directed, "Back to work."

"You were the one who called me," rejoined Tenzin. "Goodbye, Lin."

He hung up before she could respond. Shaking her head, Lin replaced the handset in its cradle and returned to her own tasks.

...

Lin smoothed the silk gown, a deep ocean blue threaded with silver, and swayed. The skirt swished, brushing the top of the toes of her dress boots which were dark grey embroidered with black vines. For jewelry, Lin augmented her betrothal necklace, displayed by the v-neckline of the gown, with a pair of silver and opal cuffs. She dabbed a perfume of amber and jasmine on her pulse points and behind her ears. Twisting her hair into a chignon, she slid long pins in to hold the style.

Comfortable though she was in armor, Lin reflected, it was difficult to feel desirable and womanly in thirty-odd pounds of steel. In armor, she had to be Chief Beifong - impenetrable and commanding and aloof, someone to be respected and obeyed rather than someone to be known and loved.

A touch of rouge to her lips, a dash of kohl for each eye, a light dusting of powder, and Lin counted her dressing as complete.

Upon her entrance into the family room, Akira exclaimed, "You look very pretty, Mommy!"

"Thank you, Akira."

Turning to look at her father, who was helping Rohan and Sora with a puzzle, Akira demanded, "Isn't she pretty, Daddy?"

Tenzin snapped a piece into place, rose, and came over to Lin. "Your mother is always pretty."

"Even when covered in yesterday's fish leavings or stale beer?" Lin questioned. Tenzin's nose wrinkled, reminded of incidents in Lin's patrol days.

"Perhaps a little less...attractive on those occasions," replied Tenzin. As his eyes took her in from head to toe, the wrinkle disappeared. His grey irises grew almost silver, bright and intense, against the widening pupils. "

Lin conducted a reciprocal examination. He'd changed into a belted burgundy tunic with a scarlet mantle. She smiled her approval, the richer colors suited him and she appreciated the closer cut. Too often for her liking, his loose robes hid his athletic build.

Breaking their connection, she addressed the children, "We're going out to dinner. Nyima will be watching you tonight and I expect all of you to behave."

"Yes, Mom," they chorused.

"Bedtime as usual," added Tenzin and grinned, "But there might be ice cream in the icebox."

Smiles and a "Woohoo!" from Rohan greeted this announcement. Walking in, Nyima said, "There's chocolate to go with as well."

To Lin and Tenzin, the older woman instructed, "Don't worry about us, you two."

"Come and say goodnight," said Tenzin, beckoning to the kids. They crowded round, each accepting a quick hug from each parent. When Tam's turn came, Lin crouched to allow Tam to feel her hairstyle and run fingers along the wave embroidery at the gown's neckline.

Goodnights exchanged, Nyima made shooing gestures at Lin and Tenzin. "Go on. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you, Nyima," replied Tenzin.

"See you in the morning, kids," said Lin. She and Tenzin exited. Rohan's "Bye!" followed them.

"Oogi or glider?" Tenzin asked.

"Glider's fine."

…

Before the door shut behind them, Lin was kissing him. Tenzin wrapped his arms about her.

He returned the kiss with equal fervor at first, then slowly gentled it.

"We have time, love," he murmured, pressing his cheek to hers.

Lin groaned, "Tenzin…"

He hushed her with a sweet kiss. Together, they ambled into the main part of house.

With the turning of a couple switches, lamplight made the living room warm and inviting. Tenzin shed his cloak, laying it over a chair; Lin slid off her boots, nudging them under the coffee table.

She sank into the plush cushions of the sofa and crooked a finger at him. Smiling, Tenzin joined her. He picked up her legs and pulled them across his lap which turned her sideways.

"I love you," he said. Lin leaned forward and kissed him in reply. Tenzin stroked her shoulders, tracing the muscles beneath the silk. She arched into the touch.

It _had_ been too long since they'd done this. Every caress, every kiss, every moan and sigh, soaked into him like rain into a drought-stricken desert. From the way Lin was almost purring, she felt the same.

Over time, they shifted. Lin stretched out along the length of the sofa, Tenzin lay on his side, tucked between her and the sofa back.

Pushing her skirts up and aside, he thumbed the jagged scar on her left knee, remnant of a chase gone wrong. Then his hand migrated up her thigh, slow and sure, until he brushed the soft fabric at the meeting of her legs. Lin broke from nuzzling and licking at his throat. He could feel the hot puff of her breath as she panted.

He hooked fingers in the band. With a little wriggling from her, he slipped the garment off. His hand returned to where it had been.

Bunched skirts prevented him from seeing, but Lin's gasps and shudders served as well as a guide. When to use the pads of his fingers in long, sweeping strokes to have her hips push into his hand...when to circle the engorged nub which made her claw at his robes...when to slide two fingers inside of her to hear the sharp inhale she always made when he did that.

A thrill raced through him as Lin started to whimper, a sign she was close. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her toes curl. It was marvelously decadent - to be fully dressed, Lin nearly so, and to have his wife dancing on the edge with two fingers buried inside her body.

She cried out when he curled the fingers and pressed on her clit with his thumb. Heated walls clenched on his fingers. Tenzin kept a steady pace with his fingers, in and out, until she calmed.

Lin promptly shoved him off her and into the cushions, allowing her to stand up.

"Bed, now," she demanded before heading for the bedroom. Tenzin hastened to follow.

~~~Five Years Later~~~

Korra whistled as Tenzin stopped in the doorway of the family room. She called, "Looking spiffy, Tenzin."

"Thank you...I think," he replied, tugging to ensure his mantle sat evenly.

"Spiffy is good," Rohan assured him.

"Where's Mom?" asked Akira.

"I'm meeting her there," Tenzin said. He looked round at the four of them - Rohan, Korra, and the twins. "It's a school night so I expect you three of you to be in bed at a decent hour. Korra, Sora will be leading dawn meditation tomorrow. If something happens, ring the city house."

"We know, Dad," huffed Tam.

"Well, goodnight everyone."

"Night." "Goodnight." "Goodnight, Dad." "Goodnight?"

When he had vanished, Korra asked, "What was that about?"

"It's date night," answered Akira.

"Date night?"

Akira explained further, "Once a month, Mom and Dad take a night for themselves. They go to dinner, maybe do something fun, and stay at the city house overnight."

"City house?"

"It's where my Mom grew up, was originally Grandma Toph's house," said Rohan. "Mom uses it as a place to sleep if she's pulling double shifts or needs to stay close to Headquarters."

"Or either of them uses it if the weather's bad enough that they can't get home," added Akira.

"And they stay there on date nights," finished Rohan.

"Why?" probed Korra. All three siblings made faces.

"We try not to think about that part," Akira declared.

For a moment, Korra didn't get it. Then her eyes grew round. "Oh..._that._"

"_That,_" repeated Rohan with great distaste. Tam made gagging noises. Akira looked as if she'd stepped in something gooey that reeked.

When Korra laughed, the siblings pelted pillows at her.


End file.
